


My Forever With You

by IAMCAPTAINAMERICA



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Long-Distance Relationship, PWP without Porn, Real Life, Romance, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMCAPTAINAMERICA/pseuds/IAMCAPTAINAMERICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this basically sums up my real life relationship with the guy I'm dating right now.I just want to post this to express my gratitude of having him in my life :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Forever With You

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys! You doing good? Has life been kind to you?

My P.O.V.  
So I'm scrolling boredly on my newsfeed when a message startled me which resulted a string of curse leaving my mouth after I have stubbed my toe with the leg of the disk.  
It's Jacob-nii..What the fuck does he need?He should be asleep by this time already.I mean like what the fuck?He could just wait until he have already slept.  
Me: Oi baka,what do you need?  
Jacob: Well I have something to tell you.  
Me: Couldn't that wait until you have already slept?Like fucking seriously?You're not a vampire.  
Jacob: Are you making another FIR reference?And nope,this shit couldn't wait.It's super important.  
Me: I am not making FIR reference nii-chan..Anyways,spill it out already.We don't have all day to talk and I know you want to sleep already,you dummy.  
Jacob: Okay,okay..Hey nee-chan..This may be a bit weird but I really like you.  
Me:I like myself too so thank you.  
Jacob:Not that.Silly nee-chan..Anyways,I like you in a romantic way.So is it okay to get to know you a little better and maybe date you when you're already at the right age?  
Me:Sure.Why not?Go to sleep already and talk to you in the morning.  
I logged off and squealed meekly before punching the wall next to me.My long term crush just fucking confessed to me! I couod die happy now!


End file.
